Accusations
by xEmilyHeartsx
Summary: After being interrogated by the devil herself, it has become clear that the concept of no personal space between Stevie and Zander does not go by unnoticed. Zevie oneshot.


**Title: Accusations**

**Summary: After being interrogated by the devil herself, it has become clear that the concept of no personal space between Stevie and Zander does not go by unnoticed. **

**A/N: So… this happened because I've been having HTR withdrawals and the amount of times I've seen the 'Zevie secretly dating' headcannon is insane. So I wrote this and that's about it. I also apologise, my mind works in a weird way that not even I can comprehend.**

**Sorry I haven't been writing lately. I really have no excuse other than I haven't had any inspiration to do so – I sort of had a bad case of Writers Block. But, I will be writing again from now onwards! I am going to finish Falling In, and have a brand new story on the way!**

**Happy Zevie Month! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Between her head being laid upon his shoulder, his fingers lightly grazing hers in a not so subtle way and his leg practically on top of hers, to say Zander was getting restless would be an understatement. Still stuck in the mall on that fateful night, the seven teenagers were anxiously awaiting their parents' arrival, scared of what they would be saying to them. Unless you were Stevie who knew she'd be congratulated by her mother for managing to get herself locked in a department store after hours. The other six on the other hand, were frightened beyond belief – it wasn't their fault they'd gotten locked in the mall… okay, well it was, but that was far from the point.

With Kacey's mother and father arriving first, the six teenagers watched on as she attempted, note _attempted, _to work her charm on her parents.

"Hi mommy, daddy!" She spoke with a sickly sweet voice, batting her eyelids with a smile. However, all she got in return was a stern shake of a head from her father and a look of disbelief from her mother. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Kacey turned around to her friends. "I'll see you guys in two weeks, that's the grounded look!" And with that, she flicked her perfectly primped hair and stormed out of the mall, her parents trailing.

As if fate had organised it, two mothers walked in at the same time, chatting away – one with light blonde hair, the other with sandy blonde hair. They so happened to be Grace and Nelson's mothers' and the two teens looked at each other nervously before looking up at their mothers.

"Now, now Nelson, I did not expect this from you." Nelson's mother began.

"Nor from you, Grace." While Grace's mother continued on.

"I'm sorry!" The two suck-ups that were Nelson and Grace yelled simultaneously, causing the four remaining teenagers to roll their eyes at their weakness. Within two minutes Nelson and Grace were dejectedly training behind their mothers who had yet again struck up a conversation.

Out of the four remaining teenagers, it wasn't until ten minutes later that another set of parents arrived. Looking up from their downtrodden expressions that had their gazes on the floor, Molly raised an eyebrow, Stevie narrowed her eyes and Zander simply snorted in attempt to hide a laugh. Kevin's parents stood there now talking to the security guard – but the reason the other three teens were in shock was not because of that. Kevin's mother was holding a knit sweater that looked to be three times the size of Kevin and had a large print of Santa on it; and it was clear it was made for Kevin.

"Mom! Why do you have that!?" He whined, hopping up and grabbing the sweater before storming out of the mall.

"Put it on sweetie, it's getting chilly outside!" Kevin's mother's voice faded off as she chased him out of the store, his father chuckling at his sons antics.

Fifteen minutes had passed and the security guard seemed to be MIA, leaving the three remaining teenagers sitting bored as anything. Molly was picking at her perfectly manicured nails, Zander was drumming his hand on his right thigh, while Stevie's head was rested on Zander's shoulder, almost asleep.

It was when Stevie almost fell off of Zander's shoulder from her tired state that Molly turned her head to them. She watched on awe and utter confusion and Zander quickly reacted and grabbed her before she fell and lifted her back up. His arm then securely made its way around her waist as he smiled down at the petite brunette spitfire.

Molly narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat, the two of them looking straight at her. "What's the deal with you two?" She nagged as Zander raised an eyebrow and Stevie shot her a look of utter confusion.

"What do you mean?" Zander inquired, slowly but surely removing his arm from Stevie's waist.

"You two." She repeated herself before motioning to their closeness. "You're always so touchy feely, and never leave each other's sides and look as if you're in love with each other half of the time."

Zander laughed nervously at her accusation before shaking his head. "Me and Stevie are just best friends, best friends are like that."

"I'm not like that with Grace in the slightest and I've known her my entire life."

"That's different, you're both girls." Stevie attempts in rebuttal, but Molly just gives her a look worthy of the devil itself.

"It's the same thing and you know it." Molly says, waiting for a response from either of the two friends. When they don't reply, Molly smirks and stands up as she begins walking back and forth in front of the two. "You two say that you're just best friends, right? Much like myself and Grace. You two say that you have this friendship that is really similar to mine and Grace's. It doesn't matter that you're different genders. You two always touch and always look at each other weird and it's as if you're secretly dating or something!" Molly says in an exasperated tone, flinging her arms into the air on last resort.

Stevie and Zander look from Molly, to each other with the same worried expressions, before turning back to Molly who now appeared to be eyeing them curiously. "What was that look?" She accused the two friends as they just look up at her. Widening her eyes, Molly points at the two. "You're dating!"

"Shh!" Stevie says and hops up to cover Molly's mouth with her hand. "Don't say it out loud!"

"Steves, there's no one else here." Zander finally speaks up and hops up to stand beside Stevie. He grabs her hand and pulls it away from Molly's mouth who just looks at the two confusedly before she smirks.

"I knew you two were dating all along." She speaks and the two love birds raise their eyebrows. "I did!"

"You didn't. But you can't say anything about this to anyone." Zander pleads causing Molly to raise an eyebrow.

"And why not?"

"Because Nelson has this weird theory that if people date in a band then the band is doomed and will break-up or something. We don't know, he's weird." Zander explains. Molly looks between the two people she classified as her so-called 'enemies' before smirking evilly.

"Why should I keep it a secret? I could sabotage this whole thing and then Gravity 5 would break up and The Perfs would be the number one band." She speaks with such poise, but with a smirk present on her face the entire time.

"Because I'll tell the entire school of your grade 7 incident." Stevie rebuts with her eyebrows raised.

"You wouldn't."

"You know I would."

Molly glares at Stevie as Zander just looks between the two with a confused look on his face. "Grade 7 incident..?" He questions helplessly, looking down at Stevie.

"Nothing!" Molly yells and glares at Stevie, hating on her for her blackmail. "Fine." She spits out, folding her arms over her chest. "I won't tell anyone about your little relationship." She says as Stevie smirks in victory. "God, how long have you two even been together?"

"Like 4 months, or something." Zander says and Molly's eyes widen.

"You've kept this a secret for 4 months and no one's realised!?"

"We get asked if we're dating everyday…" Stevie says and Molly raises an eyebrow. "Yeah. But we just deny it, and because everyone is so dumb they believe us."

"Right." Molly draws out eyeing the two with narrowed eyes. Just as she speaks, a girl who appears to be in her late teens walks into the mall, bejewelled cell phone in hand as her perfectly manicured nails tap away at it. Stevie and Zander look at Molly who narrows her eyes at the being. "Why are _you _here?" She spits out and the girl who could be Molly's twin looks up at her.

"Mom and dad were sleeping so they got me to come get you." The girl who was obviously Molly's sister explains. "Now hurry up loser, I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow. Chop, chop!" The sister rolls her eyes before sauntering out of the mall, Molly hot on her tail.

Zander turns to face Stevie who was still looking out the door after Molly and her even bigger of a devil sister. "And we thought Molly was bad." Zander says and Stevie looks up at him and shivers with a nod. "So, fancy us being the last ones here." He smirks, wrapping his arms loosely around Stevie's waist.

Stevie grins up at him and slides her arms slowly up his chest, feeling him shiver beneath her touch. She giggles and loops her arms around his neck, smiling. "Figured we would be. I mean, our parents are incredibly lazy." She says, smirking up at him. "How ever will we pass time?"

"I can think of a few ways." Zander mutters before leaning down slightly and connecting their lips. Upon feeling Stevie reply eagerly to his kiss, he smiles into it and tightens his arms around her waist. Their lips moved in perfect harmony, and just as Zander's hands began to travel lower from her waist, a cough was heard throughout the room. The two broke apart to see Stevie's mother standing there, hands on her hips with an amused expression on her face.

"You two never stop." She comments and the two of them blush. "Come on you little trouble makers, we're leaving." She says and turns on her heel.

"Wait, mom!" Stevie asks confused, looking curiously at her mother as she turns around. "Is Zander coming with us?"

"Yep. His parents called and asked if he could stay with us tonight." She explains as both sets of teenagers eyes light up. "Ah, don't get too excited! He's staying in the guest room, you sly dogs." She retorted, spinning on her heel and stalking off.

Linking their hands together, the two follow directly after Stevie's mother. "So, what was Molly's grade 7 incident?" Zander casually asks as Stevie just chuckles.

"Let's just say it involves her, Andy Bartlett and a janitors closet."

* * *

**Like? Be sure to review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this pointless oneshot. It really was pointless, haha.**


End file.
